


Remembering the Good Times

by all_things_fandom_and_stuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Bedtime Stories, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_fandom_and_stuff/pseuds/all_things_fandom_and_stuff
Summary: Peter helps Bucky calm down after a nightmare.





	Remembering the Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> More Bucky & Peter because I love their friendship!! :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Special shout out to tardis106 and itsyourboi_aurus for helping me with this one!! You guys are amazing!! <3

Peter had been having trouble sleeping for months. His anxiety hardly ever let him sleep. So, it was no surprise to Peter when he found himself wide awake at 3:47 in the morning, staring at his ceiling, realizing how parched he was.

“FRIDAY, can you turn on the lights please?”

The lights flickered on, and Peter rolled out of bed, throwing on some slippers. He slowly trudged down to the kitchen. He expected to find at least one of the Avengers down here, seeing as most of them had trouble sleeping, but it was dead silent.

Peter threw open the fridge, and took out the container of juice. He poured himself a large glass, and downed it in about thirty seconds. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, but he felt like he should try, so he slowly headed back to his room.

He passed his fellow teammates’ rooms on the way back. To his surprise, no one had their lights on. Peter smiled. At least someone was getting a good night's rest. 

At least, that is what Peter thought until he passed by Bucky and Steve’s room. There was moaning coming from inside the room. At first Peter blushed, thinking he had secretly intruded on a private moment. Then he realized that these weren’t moans of pleasure, but moans of distress.

Peter’s throat clenched, worried about whatever was happening. He knocked on the door.

“Bucky? Steve?” He asked, loud enough for whoever is in there to hear him, but not so loud as to wake up the entire floor. No one responded. 

Peter shifted his weight onto one foot, unsure of how to proceed. He was just thinking that maybe it was not his place to intrude, when the moans turned into grunts and small shouts. Someone was obviously in distress. Peter knocked once more before entering.

The sight that awaited him shocked Peter. Steve was nowhere to be found, and Bucky was thrashing about wildly, obviously having a very intense nightmare.

Peter walked over to the bed.

“Bucky? Bucky wake up. You’re having a nightmare,” Peter said in a loud voice, but the supersoldier continued to toss and turn, his face twisted in a look of misery.

Peter reached out his hand, and shook the man’s shoulder.

“Buck--”

Bucky woke up violently, grabbed hold of Peter, flipped him around, shoved him onto the bed, and pinned him down. A deadly look haunted Bucky’s eyes.

“Hey, Bucky! Calm down. It’s just me, Peter. You were having a nightmare,” Peter breathed out, shakily.

The look lingered for a second longer, before it was replaced by a look of regret and shame. Bucky let go of Peter, and sort of flopped down onto the floor. His elbows rested on his knees. He hung his head.

“I’m sorry to pin you like that, Peter. It’s just…..this dream,” He trailed off, staring hard at the floor.

“It’s alright,” Peter assured him, “I know you didn’t mean any harm. Where’s Steve? I can go get him, if you want.”

Bucky shook his head.

“Can’t. Most the team got called off on an assignment late last night.”

So that was why everyone’s lights were off. They weren’t home, Peter thought. 

“Do you want to talk about it? The dream, I mean,” Peter asked, sliding off of the bed, and onto the floor next to Bucky.

Bucky shook his head once more.

“Can’t,” he said simply, not taking his eyes off of a small, stray scrap of paper that lay between his feet, forgotten by a past Steve and Bucky.

“That’s alright,” Peter said evenly, while his mind raced to come up with ways to help a traumatized Avenger, “Would you like to hear a funny story?”

Bucky didn’t say anything, but his breathing changed slightly. Peter took that as a yes.

“So, there was this one time a few months ago...remember when we got that really big blizzard? Well I was eating breakfast, and staring out the window. Steve was patrolling on top of that really big hill, and he had his shield with him. Well, he THOUGHT no one was looking. But I was, and--omg this is great, you are not going to believe this-- he took the shield and used it to sled down the hill! It was the most pure thing I have ever seen. He was so happy!”

That earned Peter a hint of a chuckle, and a little grin.

“Or, do you remember the time when he woke up hungover? Like probably the first hangover of his life. And he was so out of it, that he thought your arm was the fridge, when you were getting the milk. And then he secured the grocery list to your arm with a magnet?”

The grin grew on his face.

“He was pretty out of it,” Bucky confirmed.

“Or how about the way he gets flour EVERYWHERE when he bakes, including his face, and he sticks out his tongue a little bit in concentration. And no one has the heart to tell him, because he is just so happy.”

Bucky looked over at Peter.

“Peter?”

He got nervous, worried that he might have been making things worse. What if Bucky just wanted to be left alone?

“Thank you,” Bucky said, giving him a smile.

“What?” Peter was taken aback. He didn’t think he was making any sort of difference.

“Thank you,” Bucky repeated himself, “Sometimes it’s hard to remember the good times, especially when the bad are so prevalent in your mind,” there was a short pause, “not that I don’t appreciate you pulling me back into the real world, because I do, but why are you here, Peter?”

Bucky’s eyebrows were knitted with concern.

“I heard you mumbling in your sleep,” Peter said sheepishly, suddenly feeling that it was wrong to intrude.

“That’s not what I meant. Why are you up? It’s 4 in the morning.”

“Oh. Well, I couldn’t sleep. Nightmares,” Peter said, giving Bucky a sad smile.

Bucky’s lips went thin, and his eyes went distant in thought. Then he turned to Peter.

“Well, since we both can’t sleep, and the rest of the Avenger’s are either gone or asleep, why don’t we go and switch around everyone’s stuff. Put Natasha’s bed in Thor’s room. Thor’s dresser in Clint’s room. Clint’s desk in Bruce’s, etc. How does that sound? Cause a little mischief. Beat Clint at his own game? The looks on their faces will be priceless!”

Bucky grinned at Peter, his eyes already gaining back their spark of life, when they had been cold and barren moments before.

“Clint is going to be so pissed!” Peter laughed.

Bucky got to his feet, and held out his hand, helping Peter up off the floor.

“I call dibs on putting Thor’s cat poster in my room!!” Bucky called over his shoulder, laughing as he ran down the hall.

Peter ran after him, webbing the door to Thor’s room closed. Then he leapt out of the nearest window.

“You’ll have to beat me to it!” Peter yelled as he fell through the air.

The pain of the night was already long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> My Discord Fanfic Family: https://discord.gg/NEXTU7x
> 
> Everyone is super nice!! Come say hi!!


End file.
